nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Hyness
Hyness is the leader of the four Jambastion Mages, a group of powerful magic users who worship Void Termina. His goal is to resurrect Void Termina to have his revenge against those who banished them to the edge of the galaxy. ''Kirby'' series Background According to Hyness the people of his own clan were powerful wielders of magic, and worshiped the matter of darkness, which is one of the states of matter created by Void Termina according to the japanese version of the game. The Jambastion Cult saved everyone for something Hyness refers to as the "galactic crisis", but they were banished by an unknown group of technologically advanced beings that they used to know, presumably the Ancients. The Ancients then tried to erase them from history. After that, Hyness let the darkness slowly consume his own heart, which gradually changed him from the kind man he was into an insane, reckless and abusive cult leader. In his madness, he then decided to revive Void Termina, an ancient evil that was sealed long ago by four heroes, to have his revenge on the Ancients. Long ago, Hyness was traveling throughout various places across the galaxy. It is during those times that he rescued the three Mage-Sister from certain death before awakening their talent for magic. Francisca was rescued as she was freezing to death in a snowstorm. Flamberge was saved as she was suffocating in a fire. Zan Partizanne was saved by his magic as she was dying from being struck by lightning while desperately climbing a tower after she lost everything. ''Kirby Star Allies'' Kirby eventually defeated the three generals and reached Hyness, who confronts him after Zan Partizanne's defeat. Kirby manage to defeat him, but Hyness sacrifices the three sisters and himself to complete the ritual and resurrect the Dark Lord. During the second phase of the fight against Void Termina, Hyness, Zan Partizanne, Flamberge and Francisca are all seen trapped in cocoons near the Dark Lord's core. When Kirby destroys the outer shell of the core, the four mages are sent flying into space. Sometime after the fight with Void Termina, Hyness fell into a dimensional rift leading to Another Dimension where he was completely consumed by the evil in his heart and became Corrupt Hyness before being transformed into a Jamba Heart born of his own corruption. He is later encountered by Kirby and his Friends. Using the Heart Spears they collected, they shatter the Jamba Heart and release the corrupted Hyness, who they then must fight. Hyness is defeated but then the Mage-Sisters appear out of nowhere and lament over the lost glory of their leader before engaging the heroes. After they too are defeated, Kirby uses his Friend Heart to purify them of their darkness and reven purify Hyness before departing allowing the mage to return to a more stable mental state. ''Super Kirby Clash'' In Super Kirby Clash, Hyness appears as a resident of the Castle Village after the Aeon Hero (Dark) is defeated. He can be seen floating through the air in the background. He also appears as a sticker, which can be purchased from the Shoppe for 30 Gem Apples after being unlocked. The sticker displays the "Juh?" message when used online. Trivia *Hyness has several similarities to Zant, a villain from ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'', evidenced by his initially calm tone of voice devolving into a psychotic rant. Category:Kirby characters Category:Kirby bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders Category:The Ancients